Bubblegum Pink
by kaygirl38
Summary: You know exactly what we could've had, what we could've been. One-shot


**A/N: Hey this is just a little Valentine's Day story I made... last year. But, I decided to publish it now so! :D Anyways, I in no way own Charlie Bone (and frankly m'dears, I'm quite glad I don't). Hope you like it!**

You're walking down the hall, your blue cape floating behind you as you pass various groups of kids with green, purple, and blue capes. You stop as you spot a bubblegum pink braid swinging in the air. You step close to it, and it somehow ends up slapping you across the face.

"Sorry!" the voice of the braid says, turning around slightly. "I didn't me-" the voice stops when it sees who you are. The voice, who turned out to be a she, smiles when she sees who she's talking too.

"Charlie Bone!" she exclaims. Her purple cape swishes as she completely turns around to look at you. She places her hands on her hips and beams. "Why, I don't even remember the last time I saw you!"

You smile feebly at her. "Er, actually Olivia, you just saw me last period."

The girl, now known as Olivia, pops a pink bubble that matches the color of her hair in your face. She had obviously gone all out for Valentine's Day. Pink blush covers her cheeks as well as a hot pink lipstick. Her eyes were even pink with, wait, you have to squint to make sure what you're seeing is real. It is. Her pupils were now shaped in the form of two small hearts. She pulls out a pack and shoves the pink bubblicious in your face, not saying anything as she does so.

"No thanks," you say, pushing her hand away carefully.

She shrugs and pops another piece in her mouth. "Whatever," is her reply. You are now standing next to one of the cold brick walls, Olivia a few feet in front of you.

You can see people whispering about the two of you, but you try to brush it off, hoping Olivia doesn't try anything.

"So, what have you been up to, Charlie Bone?" She questions, twirling her pink braid around her finger.

You shrug. "Nothing besides the usual," you say, fingering your blue cape nervously.

She opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted as a small albino runs up to her.

"Olivia, Fidelio's looking for you," the albino says, his small glasses crooked and his face flushed from running.

"Ok Billy, tell him I'll be right there," Olivia replies, carefully switching her history book to her other arm. She stares at you for a second, her pink eyes boring into yours. You feel the need to say something, but she beats you to the chase.

"I gotta go Charlie. Guess I'll see you later?" Olivia says the last part as if it's a question, and you nod.

"Yeah, I gu-" but she's already gone. The last thing you see of her before she disappears is a hot pink braid bouncing around her purple clad shoulders. You bitterly turn away as you see her lock arms with another blue cape, this one holding a violin case.

***

It's two hours later. You hurry to your dorm, your blue cape absent for some reason. You hurry through the hallways, hoping Manfred or some other teacher won't see you cape less. As you run past the Art department, you notice elaborate statues of Cupid and giant pink and red hearts.

The Music department is next. Nothing interesting about it, except a few badly drawn instruments with hearts coming out instead of notes. You shake your head and smile slightly to yourself. You Music kids weren't that original.

As you pass the Drama department, you stop, eyes widened. The Drama kids hadn't held back, and it looked amazing. An image of a black and white old romance movie is playing, the two characters kissing over and over again on a loop.

Pink, red, and white streamers are all over the ceiling hanging down to the floor. Red and pink hearts are also hanging from the ceiling. The normally boring, gray walls are completely covered with red paper on one side, and pink on the other. Two huge white hearts are covering the drama and comedy masks, with Drama kids names written all over them.

You notice right in the middle of the heart where the drama mask should be is _Olivia Vertigo & Fidelio Gunn_ written in bubblegum pink ink.

You look away and continue running to your dorm, pushing the colorful streamers out of your way in disgust. As you reach your dorm, you run in and look around wildly. Lunch was probably almost over, and if you don't find your cape by the time the bell rings, you'll get detention for sure.

You finally locate your blue cape spread out on your bed. "Who would've guessed?" you mutter to yourself, chuckling at your stupidity. You rip the cape off your mussed up bed, put it on hurriedly, and turn around to leave, when out of the corner of your eye you notice a small, red, heart-shaped box.

You pick it up, smiling to yourself. _It's probably just Sander and Tancred playing a prank on me_, you think. As you open the box, a small, square piece of yellowing notebook paper falls out, but you don't bother to pick it up.

You stare at the box, unable to take your eyes off the one object left in the box. Slowly, you manage to pick it up. In your hand, you hold a pack of pink bubbalicious, the exact same kind that Olivia offered you only two hours ago. You now know exactly who put this box on your bed.

You drop the small box onto the bed, leaving the gum in your hand. You open up the small pink package and pop in a piece of bubbalicious in your mouth.

You sit on your bed, lost in thought, until you finally remember the paper on the floor. You lean over to pick it up, opening it with interest.

The paper looks like it had been opened many times before. A crudely drawn picture is on one side. It shows a purple haired girl wearing purple stilettos. Her purple cape was flung out wildly, her books and papers scattered around where she had fallen. A confused looking boy with hedgehog-like hair was helping her with her stuff. A giant red heart was between the two. According to the date in the corner, it had been drawn 5 years ago.

As you flip the notebook paper over, you notice the date. This picture was much more recent; it was made today. A girl with a pink braid and a purple cape was holding hands with the same boy from the front side, except this boy was taller, and didn't look confused. The two had hearts for eyes (not just little pupils), and were staring at each other lovingly, small hearts bubbling all around them.

Beneath it, written in the same bubblegum pink ink that Olivia had used to write her name on the giant heart, was a note. It was relatively short, reading:

_You know exactly what we could've had, what we could've been._

You chuckle resentfully as you stuff the paper into your pocket, shoving the gum back into the box, and sticking the heart shaped cover back onto the box. You push the box under your bed, hoping no one will find it. You then stick the gum that was in your mouth onto the bedpost next to you.

You thrust your hands into your pockets, feeling the notebook paper in you left pocket. You frown vaguely, lost in thought. For you, Charlie Bone, know exactly what you could've had, what you could've been.

* * *

**Sad ending, I know. Review please! ;)**


End file.
